danball_senkifandomcom-20200214-history
Danball Senki (PSP)/Walkthrough/Chapter 9
The Great Battle! Akihabara Kingdom!! is the ninth chapter of the game. Guide 1. After the events at Otacross you start at Ban's home. *Go around the different locations and defeat the marked enemies. *In Misora the highest ranking opponent is the Lady in Red (Rank 142). *You can find her in the shopping district near to the Kitajima Model shop. *After that go to the square near Kaidou Mansion, the one listed under the Mansion. *Here defeat the only opponent (Rank 140). *With this you unlock a lot of locations. *At this point you can do two thing: you can go and defeat everyone to level up, or go to Misora for the highest opponent. *If you go after the latest at the Bridge area defeat the little boy (Rank 130). *Your next destination is the Shopping District. *The opponents are scattered in the district, you can fight them for XP or go for the highest ranked one again. *You can find him (Rank 120) standing in front of Blue Cats Coffee. *Again you can fight everyone or go Akihabara for the highest ranking opponent. *You can find him (Rank 110) near Akiba Tower's Store. *After that you find the last opponents in Akihabara and the highest ranking one (Rank 100) is in the Slums near the Shop. *After reaching Rank 100 go home and rest. 2.After the events at Otacross go outside the Tower to start Akihabara Kingdom. *First Opponent is Saki Kitajima (LV38) *Second Opponent is Yamaneko (LV39) *The next opponent is Jin, Ami and Kazu (LV40) *Speak with Ami and Kazu *After the events you face your last opponent, Ma-kun (LV41) Anime Trivia *The events of this chapter were adapted into episode 31, 32, 33, 34 and 35. Gallery Note: The pictures are from New Game+, that is why the levels are higher than the ones mentioned above. Boost Chapter 09 - 01.jpg Boost Chapter 09 - 02.jpg Boost Chapter 09 - 03.jpg Boost Chapter 09 - 04.jpg Boost Chapter 09 - 05.jpg Boost Chapter 09 - 06.jpg Boost Chapter 09 - 07.jpg Boost Chapter 09 - 08.jpg Boost Chapter 09 - 09.jpg Boost Chapter 09 - 10.jpg Boost Chapter 09 - 11.jpg Boost Chapter 09 - 12.jpg Boost Chapter 09 - 13.jpg Boost Chapter 09 - 14.jpg Boost Chapter 09 - 15.jpg Boost Chapter 09 - 16.jpg Boost Chapter 09 - 17.jpg Boost Chapter 09 - 18.jpg Boost Chapter 09 - 19.jpg Boost Chapter 09 - 20.jpg Boost Chapter 09 - 21.jpg Boost Chapter 09 - 22.jpg Boost Chapter 09 - 23.jpg Boost Chapter 09 - 24.jpg Boost Chapter 09 - 25.jpg Boost Chapter 09 - 26.jpg Boost Chapter 09 - 27.jpg Boost Chapter 09 - 28.jpg Boost Chapter 09 - 29.jpg Boost Chapter 09 - 30.jpg Boost Chapter 09 - 31.jpg Boost Chapter 09 - 32.jpg Boost Chapter 09 - 33.jpg Boost Chapter 09 - 34.jpg Boost Chapter 09 - 35.jpg Boost Chapter 09 - 36.jpg Boost Chapter 09 - 37.jpg Boost Chapter 09 - 38.jpg Boost Chapter 09 - 39.jpg Boost Chapter 09 - 40.jpg Chapter9 endcard.jpg Category:Walkthroughs Category:Danball Senki Walkthrough Category:Gameplay